Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Holy Moly, Coraline's Back!
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Holy Moly, Coraline's Back is the 128th episode in the series. Plot As Victor Quartermaine watches a couple making out and other people go about their lives, a meteor flies toward Langley Falls, becoming a spaceship that smashes into a car. Katie Sandow answers his doorbell to find Coraline Jones has returned. She is greeted by the family and gets a warm welcome from Everyone, as Katie threatens to kill her. Coraline notes that she was wrong and gets a lot niceness, she has changed so she can keep his mouth closed. A gift clock that he brings discourages Katie from killing her. But as Wallace remembers she is being responsible for saving them alive from the collapsing Aktor from Irina Spalko. As Emily proposes getting make up and having a girl time, Coraline claims she doesn't do girl stuff "anymore" and insists she's changed her ways. Even her favorite bands no longer interest her and she espouses his admiration for Katie as Wallace tries to take credit. Jeff steps away and Emily admits she is suspicious about her. Coraline reveals that she is really an Crystal Skull alien out for conquest and her first goal is to capture Katie as the alpha-female, being the complete opposite of Coraline. She sends back earth samples, including Sonic The Hedgehog's hamster which the aliens find cute. As Katie eagerly looks forward to their time out for froyo, Emily continues to express her doubts and Wallace admits that he knows that Coraline is fake, surprised that the rest of the family was unaware. As Katie and Coraline hang out, Katie takes Coraline out shooting and she continues to drop inadvertent clues that she is an alien until they get invited by Katie's close buddies for more froyo. Wallace finds the alien's transportation device and claims they like to collect species from other worlds. Wallace tries to shove Emily into the machine as she insists that he comes with her. As the Team Sonic (without Sonic) gathers for froyo, her behavior rouses their suspicions as well but she manages to laugh it off. As Emily and Wallace arrive on the alien ship, they search until they come across Other Mother in a glass tube and he points out Coraline in pieces as Roger adds that they dissect instead of collect. As they are found by the aliens, Wallace tries to "sacrifice" Emily in his escape but knocks himself out. Bugs Bunny searches in vain for Sonic's hamster as Gromit tries to encourage him to look after his own pet, namely himself. Katie and Coraline return and Jeff takes her to her old room and tells her the truth about her mission and her duty. However, she no longer feels like she can go through with it and claims that they killed Coraline in their dissection and Emily is due to be next. They board the ship to stop the dissection, bringing froyo as proof of humanity's value, getting Emily free but she mourns for Coraline as the alien offers to replace her at the cost of his own life by transplanting Coraline's brain into his body so that Coraline may live again. Back home, Sonic returns for his hamster as Gromit poses as a stand-in. As Katie mourns for the fake Coraline, Wallace points out that they will lose their memories that Jeff is not entirely original even him. As Coraline awakes, she is back to normal, which Katie (almost) takes without joy. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Fake Coraline (Debut) * Coraline Jones * Crystal Skull King * Gromit * Bugs Bunny * Sonic The Hedgehog * Victor Quartermaine * Irina Spalko (Mentioned) Trivia * Even though Emily was screaming in pain, she was already dead then might not feel in pain, then when the Crystal Skull King wants to cut her in half, she was still undead, this was maybe a blooper. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance